The Cat with Two Faces Part III: Ashes
by SamRedfox
Summary: Fire has ravaged the forest. Tigerclaw has been banished from ThunderClan, and Fireheart has finally become deputy. ThunderClan will be his. But Tigerclaw isn't finished yet. And a new player has entered the game.
1. Blind Mice

Fireheart

Power is a wonderful thing. To finally fulfill the desire he had waited for oh so long... There was nothing better. Fireheart watched the cats milling about beneath the leader's den, going about their daily business. Tigerclaw was already forgotten. It had been so easy. Three moons ago rogues had attacked the Clan. Fireheart had taken advantage of the fight to run to Bluestar and tell her Tigerclaw had killed Redtail. The Clan had obviously thrown their once beloved deputy out. Fireheart himself had replaced Tigerclaw, assuring Bluestar that he would fix all the problems the "traitor" had caused. Again, it had been so, so easy.

Then there had been the poppy seeds. Yellowfang had instructed him to start giving Bluestar poppy seeds every night to help the troubled leader sleep. She had then proceeded to warn Fireheart that too many of the seeds could produce harmful hallucinations and incapacitate a cat. How stupid could you get?

He had tried it on Bluestar and found that what Yellowfang said was true. Now Bluestar was almost always on the stuff. Fireheart shook off the memories and turned back to the silver gray she cat lying on her nest behind him. Bluestar barely regarded him through glazed eyes, and Fireheart almost felt sorry for his leader. It was pathetic really.

_I might as well go order around some patrols._ Fireheart trotted down from the leader's den, keeping his green eyes out for any cats who didn't look busy. He had only one loose end at the moment. _Silverstream._ The fact that Tigerclaw had been easy to throw out of ThunderClan scared him in a way. If she suggested something… All it would take would be for a few of the less friendly cats in ThunderClan to agree. Then he all of this work would be for nothing. He shook himself again. He would deal with that she cat when the time came. Until then, it was pointless brooding on her.

He spotted Sandpaw and Dustapaw, now Sandstorm and Dustpelt, wandering towards the elder's den, probably bringing them fresh kill. He felt a flare of frustration. Why couldn't there be more apprentices? Fireheart looked and spotted Darkstripe on guard duty. Now there was a cat who would be happy to see the new deputy dead. The warrior turned his piercing gaze towards Fireheart, and the ginger tom took an involuntary step back. The hate was as frightening as a bloodthirsty warrior.

Fireheart stepped out into the clearing, his paws sending little puffs of dust flying up in the air. He decided on the spot to visit the medicine den. Cinderpaw, the worst apprentice in the forest, had recently become the medicine cat apprentice. Her leg never did heal. He stepped into the cool cave, relieved to be out of the heat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our most esteemed deputy." Yellowfang's sarcastic mew made Fireheart's tail lash. This old mousebrain didn't understand just how powerful he really was.

"I came to visit Cinderpaw."

Yellowfang purred humorlessly, "Sure you did. She's out gathering herbs. You couldn't care less how she feels."

Fireheart sat down, "That's not true. I just don't have a lot of time to visit. Being deputy and all."

A groan sounded from a nest farther back inside the den, "He betrayed me. He _used_ me."

Yellowfang ignored the ex ShadowClan leader, "That's not very helpful of a deputy. I'm stuck with a hyperactive cripple and a blind psychopath. The least you could do is bring over some prey once in a while." Fireheart tried to ignore Brokenstar, wallowing in his own misery. That was a cat who had failed in his bid for power. It served as a warning. It truly showed how far a cat could fall.

Then he remembered Yellowfang, "I'll try to send down an apprentice once in a while. We don't have very many after Mosspaw's… untimely demise."

The old medicine cat narrowed her eyes, "You really are heartless, aren't you?"

Fireheart licked his paw, swiping it back over his ear, "It was a terrible tragedy, but at least he died fighting. Now he won't follow in the pawsteps of his corrupted father."

Brokenstar's harsh mew rang through the small cavern, "I don't think _that_ warrior was corrupted. The Clans are so blind…" Fireheart ignored him, and so did Yellowfang. He bid Yellowfang goodbye and walked back out of the den. He didn't want to let on just how much he agreed with Brokenstar. The Clans were as blind as baby mice.


	2. What a Deadly Weapon

Tigerclaw

Today was the day. The day that a plan would be put into action. A plan that would lead to justice.

Tigerclaw lay patiently on the soft, dewy grass behind an abandoned Twoleg nest. It was in slightly better shape than the similar nest on ThunderClan territory. Princess had led him here. That had been three moons ago. He glanced at the small pile of bones in one corner, and the small tree covered in clawmarks. It had been hard keeping up his combat skills while stuck here for so long. But he had done it. Fireheart would never see him coming.

Tigerclaw tried not to think of Goldenflower. She invaded his dreams and his thoughts, but the seasoned warrior knew that thinking of her would only make him sad. That would lead to hate. Hate directed at Fireheart. And hate had no place in a good plan. _But just wait until I get my paws on him. He'll wish he'd never entered the forest._

"Tigerclaw?" The warrior looked up at the worn fence before him. Princess was perched on top of it, next to a young, jet black cat. Princess was the only reason he had stayed sane throughout the first moon of his banishment. She had talked to him, and plotted with him.

He sat up, "Hello, Princess. You promised that I would be leaving today."

Princess gave a nod, "You're right. But first, I would like you to meet my leader. This is Tiny." Tigerclaw's gaze flickered with puzzlement as she gestured towards the small black cat. But the expression quickly disappeared. After all, some of the best warriors were the small ones. Nature had forced them to compensate for their size. Usually they accomplished this through sheer ferocity.

He gave a nod to the cat, "Greetings, Tiny. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The black cat gazed up at him, "And I'm glad to meet you, Tigerclaw. I've heard much about you."

"Good things I hope."

"Of course." He looked the large warrior up and down critically, seeming pleased with what he saw.

Princess cleared her throat, "Tiny, I was thinking that we could introduce him to the rest of us. After all, we can't wait too much longer. We have to move fast against Shredder before Fox takes over."

Tiny nods, "Good advice, Princess, as always. Tigerclaw, follow us." Tigerclaw followed them over the fence without hesitation. He found himself on a Thunderpath. His heart leaped into his throat, and he had to force himself not to sprint back over the fence. Then he saw that Tiny and Princess were completely unconcerned, so he forced himself to stay calm. If he couldn't trust them, then he couldn't trust anyone. He noticed that large, white Twoleg nests lined either side of the Thunderpath. These weren't the same dilapidated color as the one he had been hiding behind. And monsters were everywhere. They had every shape, size and color that he had ever seen, plus more. There was at least one sleeping in front of every nest, ready to pounce on any cats that upset them. Tigerclaw shuddered.

The trio of cats followed along the Thunderpath for a while, the hot black asphalt biting into their paw pads. The amount of nests increased with every turn of the Thunderpath. The Thunderpaths here were more littered with strange articles that looked like large white leaves. The air stunk even more, and the cats were forced to dodge the occasional twolegs. Tigerclaw's instincts screamed at him to run, or fight, or do anything but act calmly. Luckily, Tigerclaw had learned how to control his instincts long ago.

The sun was starting to sink by the time Tiny turned down one dirty alley between two disgusting twoleg nests. Inside, Tigerclaw was surprised to find it not nearly as bad as he expected. Strange brown cubes were arranged on either side of the alley, up against the walls. A large, green cube at the entrance to the alley was overflowing with disgusting smelling junk. Sitting atop it was a tawny she cat with sharp blue eyes. Her scent was completely masked by the sharp smelling stuff she was sitting atop, and Tigerclaw knew that she would be in perfect position for an ambush if anybody attacked this…. Camp.

Tiny nodded towards her, "That's my mate, Sasha. Sasha, this is Tigerclaw."

The she cat, Sasha, leaped down from her perch, "So this is the famed, Tigerclaw. I must say, I'm surprised that a _kittypet_-" she glared at Princess, "- could discover such a useful ally." Tigerclaw didn't know why, but the comment made him angry.

"I don't appreciate _rogues_," he stared calmly at Sasha, "Who try to insult my friends. I would take that back if I was you."

Tiny glared at Sasha.

"Alright," the beautiful she cat hissed, "Sorry, _Princess_."

Tiny led towards the brown cubes, "Those are our boxes. We have one for you, the one nearest to the front on the left side. You can put whatever you want in your box, but never touch anyone else's." Tigerclaw noticed that his "box" was empty. He would have to make at least some kind of nest to make it live able. But it would still be nothing like the coziness of the warrior's den back in ThunderClan. _I'll get back there one day._

As he inspected his box, two cats approached him. Niether of them were very big, but they weren't as small as Tiny. Both of them were a smoky gray color. Each had a single black paw. They were muscular and lithe, and they carried themselves like experienced fighters. He noticed that they were positioned so that they could easily leap to each other's defense. They were unscarred, which proved just how good these two were.

Tiny introduced them, "These are Smoke and Haze. They're brothers. Smoke is the one whose front left paw is black. Haze's right front paw is black. That's the only way to tell them apart. Both cats regarded him with intelligent gray eyes. Tigerclaw had seen that look before. They were sizing him up. Finally one of them, Haze, gave a nod of approval. Tigerclaw dipped his head and turned back to Tiny.

"Where are the rest of your cats?"

Tiny looked uneasy, "Well… Actually… This is all we've got."

"What exactly are you guys planning on doing?"

Tiny's eyes glittered, "We're going to dethrone the Lord of Streets, Shredder."

Tigerclaw refused to let doubt creep into his heart, "And how many cats does he have?"

Tiny glanced at Princess, who cleared her throat uneasily, "Well… He's pretty much in command of every other street cat. In forest terms, he controls every rogue in twoleg place."

Tigerclaw looked from one to the other, "How exactly are we going to dethrone him?"

Tiny sat down, "You should know by now what a deadly weapon deceit can be. We'll use it to our advantage, growing our numbers and shrinking his. Then we'll move against him in force and I'll become the Lord." Tigerclaw was doubtful, but he decided not to tell Tiny. After all, if mousedung like Fireheart could use it, then why couldn't they? But there was still one problem.

"What do I get from all of this? Why do I need to help you?"

Tiny turned his piercing eyes on Tigerclaw, "Once we have the streets under our control, then we can help you take back the Clans. Trust me, you _will_ get your revenge."

**Sorry for posting this late, I've been very busy with school this past week. A chapter will be, as always, posted every monday and friday. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Almost a Mercy

Bluestar

Love.

Hate.

Loyalty.

Corruption.

It was all so clear in retrospect. She had fallen so very, very far. Now none of it mattered. Bluestar had finally hit the bottom of the abyss called despair.

She lay alone in her den, watching the light play tricks on the shadows on the stone floor before her. Oakheart was dead. And it was all her fault. Tigerclaw, perhaps the best hope for ThunderClan, was now banished. Fireheart, the cat she had wanted to trust, was probably just as corrupt as Spottedleaf. But none if it mattered. StarClan had played a cruel game with her.

Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

She awoke in that dark forest she was so used to. The thorns and shadows were comforting. At least she knew what they were. They couldn't turn on her.

"Now do you know how it feels?" The strange, cheerful mew was familiar.

"I don't know, Redtail. I think everycat has a different breed of sorrow." The small cat sat down beside his ex leader, his eyes bright.

"I always knew you would turn out like me. You weren't cut out for the life of deceit. Like I was never cut out for the Clans."

Bluestar sighed, "I know now that you're right. I wasn't meant for any of this. I regret everything… Everything and nothing."

Redtail nodded slowly, "I know."

The two sat in silence, staring out at the twisted forest before them.

It was Bluestar who broke the silence, "How could you do it, Redtail? How could you kill cats?"

He paused for a moment before replying, "It wasn't ever hard. Like killing a mouse, or a fox. We're not really all that different, anyway. It's almost like a mercy, if you think about it. I chose spare them from all the pain of life."

"Is that really a choice you can make? What are you that decides who lives and dies?"

"What makes StarClan a better judge?"


	4. Let's Get Started

**Merry Christmas! Since it's such a happy occasion, I am posting TWO chapters today. Enjoy!**

Tigerclaw

Tigerclaw awoke to the sound of a herd of monsters rushing past the alley. The disgusting smell burned the back of his throat, and he stood up still tired. Those monsters would drive by all night. He wandered out of his box, vowing that he'd find something comfortable to put in it. From the looks of it, all of the other cats in the camp were asleep. Well, all of the cats except one.

"Couldn't sleep, Princess?"

The she cat sat beside him with a sigh, "I've never been a late sleeper. Never been much of a sleeper at all, actually."

Another monster zoomed past, showering them with specks of rock.

Tigerclaw shook himself to get them off, "Ugh, I wouldn't be much of a sleeper either in a place like this. Is it ever quiet?"

"Not really, but you get used to it. I can't see how you can sleep in the forest, with all those bugs chirping through the night. It's a racket!"

"Huh," Tigerclaw purred, "And you didn't even have to sleep with the warriors. Take it from me, those snores are almost as loud as the monsters."

Red rays of sunlight were peaking up from over the top of the twoleg nests. A pigeon was flitting on the roof of one of those nests, silhouetted against the rising sun.

Princess broke the silence, "How are you liking it here? Are you glad you came?"

Tigerclaw shrugged, "I don't know yet. It seems all right. I still don't understand though, if you guys are going to be deceitful, why do you need me?"

Princess glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "You're a weapon Tigerclaw. You can turn the tide in this battle. You're big, strong, skilled, and smart. Your presence alone could change the opinions of many cats."

"Who exactly are we going to overthrow?"

"The Lord of—"

"I meant the cats specifically. What is he like? What's his name?"

Princess paused for a minute, licking her paw and swiping it back over her ears.

"Shredder is the Lord of the Street," she began, "He's ruthless and bloodthirsty. But he's getting old, and a little crazy. We all know that he'll be dying soon. So who's going to take over after him? The main contestant is a cat named Fox. He's Shredder's son. He's sneaky and smart, but I doubt he's fought for himself once in his life. He's got a bunch of minions who do whatever he says."

"What are you two doing?" Sasha's mew surprised Tigerclaw, but he didn't show it.

Princess rolled her eyes before turning around, "I was just telling him about Shredder and Fox."

The tawny she cat sneered, "What cat told you to tell him?"

Tiny pushed past his mate, sounding annoyed, "I did, Sasha."

"Just making sure."

Tiny turned his gaze towards Tigerclaw, "I was thinking I could show you the streets."

Tigerclaw dipped his head, "That's fine with me."

Tiny turned to the two she cats, "You two are staying here to guard the camp. We'll be taking Smoke and Haze with us."

Sasha's eyes widened, "Wait, But-"

Tiny ignored her as the two brothers padded towards them, "Let's go. No use sitting around mewing like a bunch of oldies."

The four cats stepped out of the alley and padded down the smaller path next to the thunderpath, or the street as these cats put it. They followed the path, passing a few alleys. A few were occupied, and the cats there stared at Tigerclaw in wonder. Tiny noticed them.

"Don't worry Tigerclaw," he whispered, "They're just scared. You're big, and you've got wicked claws. Plus they don't recognize you. For all they know, you could eat twolegs for fun." Tigerclaw couldn't help but feel a spark of pride at this comment.

"There's some things you need to know about the streets," Tiny continued, "The most important is the Law. It's like a set of rules that we live by."

"Like the Warrior Code?"

"Yah, kind of like that. But it's more of an idea than a strict set of laws. I'll try to explain it as best I can.

"First, only the weak fight the weak. A tough cat will fight those tougher than him, or he's merely a coward. Kits must prove themselves once they're five moons old. If they are not accepted, they are abandoned on the streets. _Never_ defy the Lord of the Streets unless you're willing to challenge him. _Never_ mess with a forest cat. _Never_ scare a twoleg. Don't hurt kittypets unless they hurt you first. Those are the main Laws."

Tigerclaw flicked his ear, "Seems a little harsh, about the kits I mean."

Tiny shrugged, "I was thrown out on the streets. Yet here I am. The ones with the will to live will find a way to live. If not… Well they can go beg to the twolegs for all I care."

The small cat saw the look on Tigerclaw's face and sighed, "Look Tigerclaw, it's a hard world out here. It's not like the forest, where every cat plays by the rules. On the streets, it's kill or be killed. You let an enemy go, he'll just come back with some friends." Tigerclaw glanced down at Tiny. This cat had grown up to fast. Tigerclaw felt sorry for him.

They arrived back at the alley when the sun had reached its peak. The streets were like nothing Tigerclaw had ever seen before. Cats would kill for a few scraps of crowfood. To be leader of these cats would be like being leader of a pile of snakes. They might fear you, but they wouldn't obey you. And they'd kill you the second your back was turned. It really was sad that this was the best position possible for rogues.

Tiny and Tigerclaw sat together sharing a bird that Princess had killed. Tigerclaw knew that Tiny had been watching him throughout the entire meal. He knew a question was coming. The black cat asked it when they were finished.

"Tigerclaw," he began, "I wanted to know if you could teach me to fight."

Tigerclaw met the tiny cat's blue gaze, "Why do you need me? You've got to be a good fighter to survive this long."

Tiny shook his head, "I wouldn't say I'm a good fighter. I'm just smart and fast. I'm lucky."

"You don't get this far in life through luck."

Tiny paused, searching for a response.

Tigerclaw purred, "Don't worry, of course I'll teach you how to fight. I'll teach you how to be a true warrior."

The smaller cat squinted his eyes, "What exactly is the difference between a warrior and a fighter? You act like a warrior is the best you can be."

"That's because I think it _is_ the best a cat can be," Tigerclaw replied, "It means so much more than being a fighter. You see, a great fighter can win a battle. He can hurt, maim, and destroy. But a warrior isn't limited to the arts of battle. He can follow a code. He can fight with honor. He doesn't need to kill or cripple a foe to prove his worth. He fights from necessity, not from a desperate need for pride."

Tiny's ear twitched, "That's a bit confusing."

"Well… I'm not the best cat to explain it."

"Tigerclaw, if you're a warrior, that's what I want to be."

The statement surprised the forest cat. Suddenly, Tiny didn't seem like a shrewd leader. He seemed like a young apprentice desperate for acceptance. Like Ravenpaw.

Tigerclaw stood up quickly, determined not to let his emotions get the best of him, "Let's get started, then. No use wasting time."


	5. Tell Me Anything

**This is the second Christmas chapter...**

Fireheart

The night was dark. Hulking clouds covered the moon, forbidding the silver light to touch the cats so far below. Fireheart sat in the center of the camp, unable to sleep. He hated the night. His dreams were of Spottedleaf. The one thing that he could never get back. _If only she could see me now. She would be so proud._ He was the deputy of ThunderClan. The great Tigerclaw couldn't even stop him. He was like fire in a dead forest. But he couldn't let his guard down yet. _I need these forest cats to look up to me. I need them to follow me like the blind mice they are. _That meant that he wasn't completely free of enemies yet. There was still Yellowfang. Now there was a tricky problem.

He didn't think she completely knew of his motives, and yet he had trouble believing that she trusted him. A medicine cat is too important a cat to have as a potential threat. At the same time, he couldn't just kill her or kick her out of the Clan, even though that would be easy. Cinderpaw was far from being a skilled medicine cat. If something would happen… ThunderClan would be helpless. Fireheart heard footsteps behind. A quick sniff revealed that it was, in fact, Yellowfang. He didn't turn around.

"I'm surprised to see you still awake, Fireheart," the old cat mewed.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, pleased by how vulnerable he could sound.

Yellowfang sat down beside him, "Are you sick? You don't look sick."

"No, I am not sick."

She purred hoarsely, "So it's your thoughts keepin' you up. What's bothering you?"

"It's hard to believe that Tigerclaw would betray the Clan. He could have been such a great leader."

Yellowfang eyed him carefully, "Yes, he would have been. I didn't think he had a deceiving bone in his body."

Fireheart sighed heavily, "Just shows you how sneaky he was. He was a murderer. He was a liar."

Yellowfang changed the subject, "How's Bluestar? Does she need more poppy seeds?"

Fireheart shook his head in feigned sadness, "Sadly, yes. I'll get them in the morning. I wish she could get well."

"You're doing a fine job, you know. Not wonderful, mind you, but fine."

"Thanks…"

Yellowfang stood up, "I'm going to sleep. You want some poppy seeds for yourself?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, Fireheart."

Fireheart was still awake as the sun rose up out of the tree line, bringing dawn with it. Fireheart had been thinking after Yellowfang had left. There was something he needed to discuss with his leader.

He nodded greetings to the cats who were just beginning to stream out of their dens. When he reached the leader's den, he reached out with a paw and shook Bluestar.

"Wake up, Bluestar. Wake up. There's something I have to tell you."

She blinked her eyes open, "What is it?" She sounded like she didn't really care. _Any cat who is broken by losing a few friends is weak._

"I wanted to ask you something. What did you mean when you said you were meeting with cats that don't care about the Code?"

"When did I say that? I don't remember saying that."

"Remember, when Tigerclaw was trying to kill you."

Her eyes were glazed from the poppy seeds, "Oh. There are cats that meet at the first quarter moon on Gathering Island. I'm not supposed to tell anyone. Can I tell you?"

Fireheart purred, "Don't worry, you can tell me anything."

"Good. I can't tell Redtail everything or he'll kill some cat. Don't tell him, alright?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Thank you, Fireheart. I knew that I could trust you." Here eyes closed again, and this time Fireheart let her sleep.

_The cats who break the Code never last very long._

The thought surprised Fireheart. He flicked his ear like he was trying to get rid of a flee. That was not always true. Only the weak cats needed a Code. He would be fine. He was smarter than the others.

He whirled around and left the den. Suddenly, the atmosphere inside the den had seemed choking. He tried to forget what he had thought, but it refused to go away.

Fireheart didn't admit it, but the thought had scared him.


	6. They Will Hunt

Reznya

The softskins had them trapped in the small, loud, smelly box. It shook and roared. It tried to scare him. But he wasn't scared. He was just hungry.

They were close by. They were also hungry.

They were howling for blood, and he was howling back.

Then the box was opened.

The softskins were yapping. They were holding sticks. He had always obeyed them. He would always obey them. He followed the softskin out of the box. They followed him. He followed behind the fence. He would guard. So would They.

He would kill trespassers. So would They.

He would taste their blood. So would They.

Then he smelled something new. Something beyond the fence.

Green.

Trees.

Life.

Prey.

They smelled it too. They wanted to run to it. They wanted to hunt through it. But They obeyed him.

Then he saw. The fence was broken. He could run. They could run. They could kill.

The fence scratched him, but he didn't care. He could smell it. He could smell the Green.

They ran.

The moon shone above them.

The great, beautiful moon.

He called out to it, and so did They.

He was free, and so were They.

He could go anywhere, and They would follow.

They had to follow.

They were his Pack.

And his Pack was free.


	7. No Need to Hide

Fireheart

The island was certainly spooky with no cats milling about. Fireheart almost felt silly for thinking so, but the twisting shadows and looming trees had a way with a cat's imagination. Fireheart licked his paw and slicked it back over his head. He was early, and he knew it. He didn't want to pad straight into an ambush. He preferred to do the surprising.

The bushes that faced the RiverClan border shook briefly before a cat emerged from them. It took a moment for Fireheart to place the elegant she cat's name. _It's Leopardfur, right? Deputy of RiverClan._ She stepped into the shifting moonlight, her eyes twinkling suspiciously. Then she turned her head to the tree that Firheart was sitting behind.

"I know you're there, Fireheart. Would meeting me in the open be too upfront for you?"

He padded confidently out from behind his tree, "You can never be too careful."

She curled her lip, "You're the reason I'm here, Fireheart. You killed Whiteclaw. He was my apprentice, you know."

"Like I said, it was an accident."

"I saw it myself. That wasn't an accident."

"Believe what you want. I'm just as grieved by his passing as you are."

"I know you're not."

Leopardfur was starting to sound dangerous. _I think now is a good time to stay quiet._

"You two don't sound happy." Fireheart turned his eyes towards the new arrival. He smelled WindClan, but he didn't recognize the scarred face.

He gave a nod of greeting, "And your name is…"

The cat nodded briefly in return, "I'm surprised you don't remember me, Fireheart. You did meet me." The face _was_ familiar.

"Mudclaw?"

"That's me, Firheart. I knew it was only a matter of time until you showed up here. Especially, after Bluestar stopped showing up."

Leopardfur lashed her tail, "She was the only semi-decent cat here. What happened to her?"

Fireheart flicked his tail dismissively, "She is… unwell. I'm going to be representing ThunderClan."

Leopardfur glared at him, "Well, at least it's not just me and Mudclaw anymore."

Mudclaw purred, "You have to admit that it was pretty funny."

"Shut up, foxdung."

Fireheart interrupted the ever so friendly conversation, "We have more important things to worry about. Where's ShadowClan?"

"After ThunderClan captured Brokenstar, they haven't been showing up."

"Probably too weak," Fireheart mewed.

"Whatever the case," Mudclaw continued, "We need them back. Their catmint is very valuable. If you see any likely candidates, invite them."

Leopardfur was impatient, "Let's hurry up and get to the news. RiverClan is doing well. We do _not_ need ThunderClan's support. Tigerclaw was kind enough to provide assistance, but since you banished him I don't trust the current leadership. Crookedstar lost a life, but the Clan is still strong."

Mudclaw went next, "WindClan is stronger than ever. With ShadowClan crippled and RiverClan peaceful, we have been training hard. There's nothing more to report."

Fireheart hesitated only a moment before filling the others in, "ThunderClan is also strong. The Clan is clearly starting to forget Tigerclaw. Bluestar is unwell, but don't underestimate us. Brokenstar did, and now he's blind."

Leopardfur gasped, but Mudclaw didn't even blink, "No Clan should be underestimated. I only wish I will be the cat who rips that coward's throat out." That was when Fireheart first saw that he had truly met his peers. Cats who would do anything and everything for power and revenge. He had finally found a place where he would not have to hide his true personality. He was, after all, a cat with two faces.

"One last thing," Mudclaw mewed, "Our patrols scented something strange on our border near Twolegplace. There were tracks, but they were too chaotic to find what they were. It smelled of twolegs, but it was a more… wild scent."

Leopardfur's ear twitched, "Could it be a monster?"

Mudclaw shook his head, "No, it wasn't on the Thunderpath. Plus, they have a scent that a kit couldn't mistake. It's probably nothing, anyway. But it is heading towards ThunderClan territory, so it's your problem now, Fireheart."

"I'll keep an eye out."

"Oh, Fireheart," Mudclaw purred, "I think we'll get along just fine."

**Sorry for missing my Monday chapter. Having some computer/story problems at the moment, so hang in there. Thanks for reading! **


	8. Easily Swayed

Tigerclaw

The sun was just beginning to set when Fox arrived. He didn't have the muscle of a forest cat, and his pristine red fur was free from all scars. This cat wasn't a fighter. And it only took one look at his shifty gaze to learn how he conducted himself. Tigerclaw didn't like him.

The large Warrior and Tiny stood side by side facing him. Sasha, Princess, Smoke, and Haze backed them up, staring down the newcomers. Fox didn't seem to be fazed by this, and neither did the four burly cats behind him.

"So this is your little band," Fox purred, "How cute."

Tigerclaw could tell that Tiny was quickly losing his cool, "Why are you here, Fox? You said you wouldn't bother us as long as we stayed away from Shredder. Well, we're staying away."

Fox nodded slowly as if he was talking to a kit, "Yes, but you've got a new arrival. I wanted to meet him. Welcome him to the Streets if you will." _How does he know I arrived?_ Thought Tigerclaw, _Do we have a spy in our midst?_ Then he realized how silly that was. Anycat could have seen them out walking. He knew that he had drawn quite a bit of attention.

Tigerclaw stepped forward, muscles rippling, "Then hurry up and welcome me, Fox."

Fox regarded Tigerclaw like a kit regards a ball of moss, "So you're the forest cat."

"My name is Tigerclaw."

"I must say, you're just as big as I thought you'd be. And I imagine you know how to use those monstrous claws?"

Tigerclaw held up a paw and flexed the "monstrous claws", "Would you like to find out?"

Fox purred again, still unfazed, "Well, you've got guts, I'll give you that. Either that, or you just don't know what Tiny's trying to get you into. Going up against Shredder is a bad idea. Going up against me is suicide."

Tiny stuck out his chest, "Who says we're going up against anycat?"

The red cat rolled his eyes, "Really, Tiny, how trashbrained do you think I am? You wouldn't gather forest cats just to live happily onward in your alley. You're going to go up against us, no matter how weak you are."

Tiny took a half step forward, quivering with rage, "_You_ are the one who's grown weak. Besides, you have no proof we're planning to overthrow Shredder."

"Oh, I don't need proof to get you killed, Tiny." Two of the burly cats padded forward a few steps, snarling. That was the last straw. With a fierce hiss, Tigerclaw leaped forward, making the two rogues stumble back in surprise. He thrust his face a mousebreadth away from Fox's.

"I would be more polite to Tiny, if I were you. He's the only reason you're not bloody and twitching on the ground."

Fox glared back at him, "You wouldn't dare."

"I'm a forest cat. I _annihilate _any rogue that threatens my leader."

Fox broke eye contact, "I believe you, Tigerclaw. That's why we won't bother Tiny. Not yet," then he whispered to Tigerclaw, "Meet me two alleys to the left of here tonight at sunset. I would like to talk to you."

Tigerclaw bristled, "Get going, _rogue_."

"Very well," Fox mewed, turning around. With a wave of his tail, his two henchcats followed him, casting nervous glances over their shoulders.

No cat spoke for a tense moment.

Then Tiny purred, "That was good, Tigerclaw. I don't think he'll be eager to visit us again."

Sasha nodded in agreement, "You were _wonderful_ Tigerclaw." Tigerclaw didn't like the tone she was using. Tiny glanced at her, puzzled.

Princess, luckily, didn't waste time on compliments, "Why would Fox come? He's not one to waste words. And he's always scheming."

Tigerclaw agreed, "I doubt he would last a day on the Street without his father's protection."

Sasha wasn't so sure, "Oh, there are plenty of cats who he could convince, I'm sure. The weak minded fools. If you were a weaker willed cat, you would be licking his paws now, Tigerclaw. It's a good thing that you're such a strong warrior."

Tigerclaw ignored her and turned to Tiny, "Before he left, he whispered that he wanted me to meet him in an alley at sunset. I won't be going, but I wanted you to know."

Tiny nodded thoughtfully, "Let's not be hasty. Maybe today would be a great day to have a visit to that alley. He might give away some information that would be useful. After all, we're going to start our campaign tomorrow."

"What?" This was news to Tigerclaw, "We're starting our campaign tomorrow? But we don't even have close to as many cats as we need!"

"Street cats are easily swayed," Princess meowed, "All we need is an initial victory, and we'll have ourselves an army. Defeating a sick cat like Shredder won't be too difficult." Tigerclaw looked at Tiny. Was this cat biting off more than he could chew? _Should I leave before it's too late?_ Tigerclaw already knew the answer. He had nowhere to go. Tiny was his new leader. He would follow this little cat.

"Very well," the warrior mewed, "I will pay Fox a visit tonight."

And so, just as the red sun was disappearing behind the twoleg nests, Tigerclaw stepped into the alley that Fox had described. It was dirty, but that was to be expected when it had been made by twolegs. Sitting in the alley, alone, Fox was waiting patiently.

Tigerclaw approached him cautiously, "Where are your guards?"

Fox gestured with his tail for Tigerclaw to sit, "Within yowling distance, I assure you."

Tigerclaw sat down, "What do you want from me."

"Well," Fox mewed, "I was going to ask details about your life… Maybe become friends with you… but I decided you wouldn't appreciate that. So I'll just be giving you a warning…. And an offer."

"I'm listening."

Fox thought for a second before beginning, "Shredder is a very powerful cat. He's been the Lord of the Streets for as long as anycat can remember. No other cat has held onto that title for more than five moons. He has the best of the best under his command, and all other cats are ruled by fear. I'm his son, his successor. If Tiny makes a move against me and my cats, then Shredder will kill you all." _He's trying to intimidate me. What's he getting at?_ Fox continued, "I've seen Forest Cats, Tigerclaw. They're strong. They're trained. I once met a Forest Cat who was smaller than I, and yet he could beat my finest cats. You've got the size, the strength, and the training. I could use a cat like you at my right paw."

Tigerclaw nodded, looking quite bored, "And what do I get out of being the right paw of the scummiest cat on the streets?"

Fox shrugged expansively, "Anything! I'll be the Lord of the Streets. You want a rabbit? I'd get you two. You want a bodyguard? I'll get a dozen of the best. The sky's the limit, Tigerclaw. I'll give you some time to think about it, if you wish."

Tigerclaw shook his massive head, "No."

"Excuse me?"

"That's my answer, Fox. No."

Fox's gaze turned bitter, "What can Tiny offer you that I cannot? He's weak, and I'm strong. Simple as that."

"He's twice as strong as you'll ever be."

Fox scoffed, "Really, that's just trashbrained. He has what, three cats? Maybe four? Two of them are she cats? Why won't you make the wise decision?"

Tigerclaw turned to go, glancing over his shoulder as he heard Fox's statement, "You forgot one other thing that a Warrior possesses. Loyalty. You think about that." Then he padded out of the alley, leaving a furious Fox in his wake.

"You're a trashbrained fool, Tigerclaw!" he yowled, "You're all going to die! You hear me?! You're all going to die!"


	9. Traitors, Traitors, Everywhere

Fireheart

She cats are a pain in the tail. Or, that's what Fireheart honestly believed on that hot sunhigh. It had been a moon since his meeting with the Codeless cats. And now he believed a certain warrior was in love with him. It was extremely annoying.

"Hi, Fireheart," Sandstorm mewed, "Anybody sitting here?" She gestured to the ground in front of him.

"No, not that I know of," Fireheart replied. He instantly regretted it as the she cat sat down, her eyes alight with happiness. Then she just stared at him.

Creepy.

He was almost relieved when Longtail approached with a question. The young warrior was only about seven moons older than Fireheart, but he seemed like an entirely different form of warrior. Tigerclaw's supposed betrayal had hit him hard, and now he was one of the most feared warriors in camp, if only for his temper. That would fade in time. Longtail would have been a great bodyguard if he hadn't been so close to Darkstripe. Fireheart was puzzled to see that Cinderpaw trailed in the warrior's pawsteps.

"Fireheart," Longtail mewed in a tone as hard as the faraway stars, "May I speak to you for a moment."

Sandstorm glared at Longtail, "I think Fireheart's busy."

"Uh, no it's actually fine-"

Her green eyes turned to him, in a look that was probably meant to break his heart, "Must you go?" _Good grief._

But Fireheart found himself meowing, "I'm sorry, Sandstorm, but I have work to do."

The she cat shrugged, disappointed, "Alright. I'll see you at sundown!" Fireheart padded towards Longtail, trying not to look too eager to get away from Sandstorm.

As he stopped before the warrior, he glanced down at Cinderpaw. She cringed and looked away.

Fireheart looked up at Longtail, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Longtail growled, "Two traitors were discovered in ThunderClan today."

"Who?"

The warrior shoved Cinderpaw roughly forward, "This apprentice. And Graystripe." So they had discovered Silverstream. How inconvenient.

Fireheart responded almost instantly, "Say no more. Go and gather Yellowfang and Whitestorm then meet me and Cinderpaw in Bluestar's den."

Longtail looked doubtful, "But isn't Bluestar sick?"

"She is our leader. She at least deserves to be present if not conscious." _Great StarClan, I'm good at imitating these mousebrains! _Now it was time to play the part of a furious yet resigned deputy. _Okay, Fireheart, time to act like Tigerclaw._

Cinderpaw didn't speak to Fireheart at all as they sat waiting in Bluestar's den. The hoarse breathing of the leader was all that distinguished her from a dead cat. _That's where blind trust and a conscience get you._ Finally, Whitestorm stepped into the den, followed closely by Yellowfang and Longtail. Yellowfang glanced down at Bluestar briefly before glaring at Fireheart. That was Yellowfang, always mad.

Whitestorm was the first cat to break the silence, "So why have you gathered us here, deputy?"

"I think Longtail has something to tell us," The deputy of ThunderClan mewed, "Please inform us, Longtail."

The young warrior glanced at Yellowfang out of the corner of his eye as he spoke, "I discovered that Cinderpaw and Graystripe were both traitors. This morning, the RiverClan she cat Silverstream gave birth to a litter of kits. The RiverClan deputy, Stonefur, then showed up on our beach and declared that the father of the kits was none other than Graystripe."

Whitestorm's tail lashed angrily, "What proof does he have?!"

Longtail nodded in agreement, "That's what Darkstripe said… Until Graystripe admitted that he was the father. Then he, at Stonefur's invitation, defected to RiverClan."

This surprised even Fireheart, "What?!"

"I'll rip that traitor to pieces!" Whitestorm growled.

Yellowfang scratchily purred, "Ha, at least he's honest."

Whitestorm was a picture of outrage, "HONEST?! How is deceiving his Clan for so many moons anything remotely HONEST?!"

This yowling didn't seem to faze Yellowfang, but Fireheart interrupted before the verbal warfare could continue.

"What did Cinderpaw have to do with it?"

"When we accused Graystripe of lying, Cinderpaw confirmed it. She said she had seen them together once when she was out gathering herbs. So she's been just as dishonest as Graystripe."

Yellowfang glared at her apprentice, "I never thought _you_ would betray us. I thought you were worth trusting. Goes to show how often an old cat can be wrong."

"I was trying to keep Graystripe safe," Cinderpaw whimpered, "I didn't think it would go this far."

Yellowfang's eyes softened, "Well, think next time."

Whitestorm was dumbfounded, as usual, "W-What? You're letting her off so easy?"

If Whitestorm was an icy river, Yellowfang's gaze would have melted him, "Last time I checked you weren't a medicine cat. How would you know anything about how a medicine cat would deal with things?"

The senior warrior backed down, "Fine, you're right. I spoke rashly," _Rashly? Who says rashly anymore?_ "And you can deal with your apprentice in whatever way you see fit."

"Why thank you for your permission."

Longtail lashed his long tail, "But you're missing the point! What about Graystripe?"

Fireheart mewed this time, "If he is now in RiverClan, then we can do nothing. Is it worth risking the lives of our warriors to punish a traitor?"

Longtail shrugged, "I guess not."

"Exactly. I will inform the Clan, and we will show no mercy when we next meet RiverClan in battle."

Whitestorm's ears perked up, "That's more like it!"

"Ugh. Warriors." Yellowfang groaned, leading Cinderpaw out of Bluestar's den. Longtail followed her, but Whitestorm stayed behind.

"What is it, Whitestorm?" He asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I admire how well you dealt with this situation. This is certainly a dark time for ThunderClan. There are traitors everywhere."

Fireheart heaved a mock sigh, "I know, Whitestorm. But we can't give up."

Whitestorm nodded reassuringly, "You'll be a great leader, Fireheart." Then he walked out of the den. Well, Whitestorm was right about one thing. _I will be great._


	10. Her Little Dark Forest

Bluestar

Weakness. Weakness. Weakness.

Terror. Terror. Terror. Terror.

Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure. Failure.

Bluestar awoke into the forest within her dreams. Her little Dark Forest. It was like an island within the chaos of her mind. She no longer knew when she was dreaming or sleeping, unless she was in her Dark Forest. It was the one thing that made sense. It was the one thing that held her together.

She stood up on the dry dirt and dead leaves that carpeted her haven. She was surprised to find Sparrowfeather facing her, alone. It was only the two of them inside of the entire forest, it seemed. There were no sounds of birds or bugs. No falling leaves or crackling underbrush. No whistling wind.

Sparrowfeather sighed heavily, "You don't belong here, Bluestar."

"What? Please don't make me go. It's worse out there. It's not safe out there."

The dead cat shrugged, "I won't force you to go. We've hurt you enough, it seems. I just wanted someone to talk to. Someone who would understand. I've needed to talk for so long. I have a feeling you might be the same way."

Bluestar looked into Sparrowfeather's eyes. There was a sadness buried in that gaze that devastated the leader of ThunderClan. Sparrowfeather wasn't like the others. She had a heart.

She nodded, and Sparrowfeather understood, "I'm glad. Really, I am. You're the first cat who's ever listened. Do you know what this place is?"

Bluestar shook her head.

"This," Sparrowfeather mewed, "Is where the bad cats go. The cats who don't deserve StarClan. The cats that are so twisted, so evil, that this is the only place that can contain them." The dead warrior looked up at the trees, "Sometimes I wonder if it was us that killed these trees. Maybe they've just seen too much evil. Maybe they wanted to die."

Bluestar considered the foliage above her. Maybe it had been green once. The thought made her sad.

"Is this where I will go when I die?" Bluestar asked, "Is this my punishment?"

Sparrowfeather shook her head, "No, Bluestar. You will go to StarClan. You regret what you did. You've helped many cats. I'll make sure you go to StarClan."

Bluestar stared at Sparrowfeather for a long while.

"You don't seem so bad," she meowed, "Why are you here?"

Sparrowfeather grimaced, "It's not a pleasant story, Bluestar."

"I want to hear it."

Sparrowfeather sat down, "Then I'll tell you, Bluestar. I'll tell you all of it."

Bluestar sat silently as the tale unfolded. A tale of sorrow, and regret. A tale full of both hope and crushing defeats. A tale of love and blindness. There was also horror, and death. Blood and slaughter. And finally, Bluestear understood the sadness in her eyes.

Sparrowfeather sat still when the tale was done, "That is why I am here, Bluestar."

Bluestar shook her head, "It seems so unfair."

"No, Bluestar. It is fair. Justice must have no emotion, or it would be useless. I deserve my punishment."

"I'll ask if you can go to StarClan. If Spottedleaf can go to StarClan, then Justice must be faulty anyway."

Sparrowfeather sighed, "Don't you _see_ Bluestar? I'm still bad. I did this to you. You should hate me. Like every other cat. Hate me and forget me."

"But I don't hate you," Bluestar whispered, "I forgive you." For a second, Sparrowfeather's face welled with such emotion that she looked like the most tortured cat in all of existence. Then she turned and padded away into the forest.

She had left Bluestar alone. But she had let Bluestar stay.


	11. I'm Your End

**I noticed that a few of the more recent chapters have been shorter than usual, so this chapter is the Extended Writer's Cut! Anyway, if you like them long like this then let me know. If not, I'll keep posting the shorter ones. Thanks for reading! **

Tigerclaw

The campaign had to begin today. That much was certain. The only question was: How would it begin?

Tigerclaw broke this question to Tiny as the cats were beginning to awake, "How are we supposed to rally the street cats? What victory can we win with only us?" Seeing Tigerclaw and Tiny, Princess, Sasha, Smoke, and Haze all padded towards them, forming a circle around their small leader.

"Actually, Tigerclaw," Tiny mewed, "I'm glad that you asked that. That question stumped me for a while too. But the answer is right under our muzzles. We'll attack Stumpy and his gang."

Sasha nodded enthusiastically, "That's a brilliant idea, my love!"

Princess's tail twitched in annoyance, but she agreed with Sasha, "That'll get some street cats on our side for sure. Maybe even some of the kittypets."

Sasha's eyes narrowed, "You're saying that like we need kittypets. They're useless."

"They're still more useful than you!"

Tigerclaw interrupted the argument, "Look, arguing won't solve anything. And who is Stumpy?"

Tiny was the cat to answer Tigerclaw, "Stumpy and his gang showed up a few moons ago. At first they had another cat as the leader, but he and a bunch of the gang tried to attack some forest cats, and they got killed."

"I don't remember any attacks on forest cats," Tigerclaw mewed, "What was the leader's name?"

Tiny cocked his head to the side as he tried to remember, "Let me think… Oh yes. His name was Brokenstar."

"So his gang is still alive," Tigerclaw growled, "I'll be glad to run them out of here."

"Good," Tiny replied, "We'll need your help on this one. He has about five other cats with him, all of them are good fighters."

Tigerclaw wasn't so sure, "They're ShadowClan, and they're out of practice. They'll be about as deadly as clawless kits. And we're not weak. Smoke, Haze, I assume you've fought a bit before?" The two brother's met Tigerclaw's gaze and gave a nod. They didn't waste their breath.

"Don't forget me," Princess meowed, "I've wanted to rip their pelts off for a long while."

"They're still bullies, huh?"

"They live outside of a twoleg foodplace, and they won't let any of the other cats anywhere near all the food the twolegs throw outside," Princess replied, "Plenty of cats have gone hungry because of them."

"More importantly," Tiny mewed, "Shredder has done nothing about it. We'll be heroes." The spark of excitement in his blue eyes was infectious. Tiny's little Clan padded out of the alley, striding down the streets with a purpose. The sun was just beginning to rise, but the few waking monsters ignored the cats. The only beings paying any attention to them were the pigeons perched high above them on the roofs of the twoleg nests.

Tiny and Princess led them through the maze of nests and thunderpaths, and with every step Tigerclaw's excitement grew. Today, he was going to finish the fight that Brokenstar had started. _Even an exile can uphold the Code. _

Finally, they arrived. Tiny slowed to a stop, and pointed his tail towards the large twoleg nest before them. The delicious scent of meat enveloped the place.

"That," the small, black cat stated, "Is the foodplace. We're here. Follow me." With their heads held high, the cats approached the alley that led towards the rear of the foodplace. Tigerclaw saw a few skinny cats huddling in the shadows of the surrounding buildings, behind the piles of twoleg trash. They began to emerge from darkness, poking their heads out and whispering to eachother.

"Who are they?"

"Are they crazy?!"

"Look how big that cat is!"

"Hey, isn't that Tiny?"

"Are they going to fight Stumpy?"

The troop of cats ignored the whispers, but Tiny's ears seemed a to perk up confidently. As they entered the darkness of the alley, a cat stepped into their way. He was obviously one of Stumpy's gang, judging by his well fed appearance. His scruffy fur had obviously not been groomed in a while, and a snarl stained his features.

"This is Stumpy's territory," he growled, "Get out."

"Actually," Tiny's eyes flashed, "It's our territory now. This is _your_ last chance to get out."

A rumble resounded from deep within Tigerclaw's throat, and the cat's eyes widened into saucers. The ThunderClan deputy wasn't easily forgettable. The guard dipped his head quickly before scurrying past them and out into the street. _Typical ShadowClan._

Tiny strode forward through the alley and into the fenced in lot behind the foodplace. A group of four cats were grouped around a heap of twoleg food, gorging themselves. They didn't even notice Tiny's gang. Tigerclaw dropped into a hunter's crouch, but Tiny shook his head, gesturing for him to stand. They spread out in a halfcircle around Stumpy's gang, blocking off the exit. It was only then that one of the mangy rogues noticed them.

"Hey!" He yelped in surprise, "What are you doing here?" The others spun around, their ears flat against the sides of their heads. Tigerclaw instantly recognized Stumpytail. Or Stumpy, as he was apparently called now. He had never been a great warrior. Just another ShadowClan coward.

"So," Stumpy growled, "You've got friends now. It's not just you and that fox Sasha anymore."

Tiny's lip curled, "Don't call her a fox, trashbreath. She's not the one with half a tail."

But Stumpy wasn't listening anymore. His eyes were fixed on the horror from his past.

"Tigerclaw," he murmured, "How…?" His hench cats weren't looking forward to a fight with him either. They were already trying to slink away, their tails scraping the ground.

Tigerclaw sneered at the coward, "Remember me, Stumpytail? I haven't forgotten that you and your friends tried to steal my kits. Take a good, long look, Stumpytail. I'm how you end." He stepped forward, his eyes locked on the kit stealer. Stumpytail backed up faster.

"Look," he mewed, "You can have this! We'll leave!"

But rage was filling Tigerclaw like a storm floods a creek. He didn't care about anything else. He had forgotten what wrath felt like, until he met the cat that would have enslaved his kits. Surrender was no longer an option.

Then a nameless rogue screeched, "He's going to kill us!" That snapped the tension like a twig. The remaining rogues made a mad scramble for the alley, trying to break through their attackers. Princess attacked one, batting at his head with a flurry of blows. Smoke and Haze took on two rogues at once, mastering them easily. But Tigerclaw didn't see any of this. He was too busy with Stumpytail.

He bounded forward, crashing into the fleeing cat and sending him sprawling. The ShadowClan cat leapt to his feet and tried to feint a swipe at Tigerclaw, but the attack was pathetic and Tigerclaw easily dodged the real blow, lashing out with his long claws and raking them across Stumpytail's face. The cat yowled in pain, blood streaking down through his dirty fur. Tigerclaw's blows increased in ferocity, bashing Stumpytail again and again. Stumpytail dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, buying himself a second. Desperate to gain an advantage, he leapt towards Tigerclaw with claws extended. Tigerclaw simpy slashed his claws down through the rogue's throat. Stumpytail slumped to the ground, never to move again.

Tiny and the others all gathered in a circle around Stumpy's body, their expressions grim.

"I've never seen a cat move as fast as you did, Tigerclaw." Princess murmured.

"We did it," Shasha meowed, "Tigerclaw, we did it!"

"They did it!" One of the skinny cats had timidly ventured into the lot to find Stumpy dead, "they did it!"

Suddenly the lot was swarming with cats of all sizes, all of them giddy with joy. A few immediately dove on the food, while others crowded around Tigerclaw and Tiny.

"I saw it myself! This Tiger cat killed Stumpy in one whack! He just went WHAM!"

"Tiny chased the rest out single pawed!"

"That's not true, those two brothers chased off a monster of a cat!"

"I don't care who did it, we're free!"

"No more starving!"

"Tiny did what Shredder couldn't!"

"Tiny should be the new Lord!"

"TINY! TINY! TINY!"


End file.
